


Яблочки

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Absurd, Drama queens, Establish Relationship, F/F, Gen, Mini, Mystical Creatures, Pre-Femslash, Slice of Life, Small Towns, Some Humor, Swearing, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, WTF Kombat 2021, Werewolves, Witches, arachnids
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: И Белоснежка у вас тоже так себе.
Relationships: Н./яблоки, Хири/Акса, Э./уши Х., работа/Х.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Яблочки

**Author's Note:**

> На репку, ключ: "Ядовитые яблоки? Ядовитые груши?"

У главы полицейского департамента было такое лицо, будто он прямо сейчас хотел бы проводить реформы, выгонять нелегалов и насаждать добро по всему миру, но кто-то — или что-то, вроде двадцати ящиков фруктов — ему очень мешал. Х. вздохнула и еще раз уточнила:

— Это все, конечно, захватывающе. Но я здесь причем? Я вообще-то частник и не буду заниматься этим бесплатно.

Глава закрыл рот прямо посреди тирады о благе города. Прищурился, воображая себя, наверное, не меньше, чем Клинтом Иствудом, но на Х. не сработало, и он недовольно сообщил:

— Это же ваш профиль. Тут явно что-то нечисто. Нечисто, — повторил он с заговорщицким нажимом, — понимаете?

Х. подняла глаза от телефона, подперла щеку ладонью и еле удержалась от зевка.

— А когда вообще в вашем городе в последний раз было чисто?

— Это и ваш город тоже! — сорвался тот. — Сезон сбора урожая, а с целым садом происходит не пойми что! Ну имейте совесть!

Х. мысленно присвистнула. Ну да, еще честь, достоинство и беспристрастность, этим же обычно славятся слуги Фемиды в городках типа Дасктауна. От возмущения лицо главы покраснело, как те яблоки, которые его исполнительные ребята зачем-то притащили к ней прямо в офис.

Яблоки в ящиках были все как одно идеальные, и пахли соответствующе. Х. поморщилась. Осень уже началась, там и до Хэллоуина недалеко, а чем ближе к Хэллоуину, тем меньше времени у нее будет оставаться на сон. Абсолютно, блядь, точно так и будет, ее хвост чуял это так же хорошо, как полнолуния. Она тоскливо покосилась в сторону новенькой кофемашины, подаренной по какому-то идиотскому поводу, вроде кубинского Праздника Огней. Где был Дасктаун, и где Куба, вот же...

— Выкладывайте, что за хрень с этими вашими яблоками, — выдохнула она раздраженно. — И давайте покороче, ок?

Глава, видимо, не ожидавший, что она так быстро сдастся, резко сдулся и растерянно махнул рукой.

— Да вот, яблоки. Отравленные. Целый сад, что еще добавить.

— Кто-то отравил деревья? — скептически уточнила Х. — Пестициды, может, некачественные закупили, не? Опрыскали? Всех проверили?

— Не пользуются у нас пестицидами! — снова разбушевался глава. — Запрещено!

Х. в ответ на это молча выпрямилась и сложила локти на столе. Ткнула в пробел ноутбука, выводя из сна.

— Дальше? Время не резиновое.

Глава шумно вдохнул, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать материться. Хороший все-таки был глава, любил свою работу. Долго, наверное, не проживет, как там его зовут...

— Ладно. Во-первых, они ядовитые. Все, кто их пробовал, лежат в больнице в состоянии, похожем на кому, хотя с кровью у них все в порядке. Врачи не понимают, что происходит, думали, может, нейротоксин, как раз как в пестицидах бывает, отправили пробы в медцентры, но они тоже ничего не нашли — ни в анализах, ни в яблоках!

— И?

— И вы посмотрите на них! — Глава судорожно схватил ближайший ящик, встряхнул его и поднес к столу, остановившись только потому, что Х. предупреждающе глянула из-под челки. — Видите?

— Вижу яблоки, — ответила Х. — Красные, круглые, в ящиках, сорт не различаю, мне плевать. Выглядят как яблоки, пахнут яблоками. Или вы мне их самой попробовать предлагаете?

— Нет! — испугался тот, вздрогнув. — Я имел в виду... а, черт! Они уже две с половиной недели так лежат, а им хоть бы хны. Вообще не портятся, не мнутся, ни червяков в них нет, ничего. Как... как... как волшебные какие-то.

А вот это было интересно. Х. перегнулась через стол, выудила из ящика главы один фрукт, повертела в руках, рассматривая глянцевые бока, понюхала поближе. Пахло вкусно. Хорошо было бы еще понюхать не человеческим носом, но прямо перед полицейскими делать это было как-то некомильфо. Стрелять еще начнут, нервы-то явно не железные.

— Материалы дела тогда скиньте. Все, что есть, с подробностями, включая документы на землю. И доступ мне обеспечьте.

— Хорошо, — облегченно улыбнулся глава. — С этим садом точно что-то странное: у всех, кто там работал, головные боли и потери памяти, наемный фермер с семьей вообще куда-то пропали, вроде говорят, что они уехали, но я так и не нашел записей, куда и когда. Никто не видел, никто не слышал, все просто почему-то уверены, что с ними все в порядке, в остальном в показаниях путаются. Мои люди весь город вверх дном поставили, я в их глазах совсем идиотом выгляжу, наверное, ишь, прицепился к яблоням! Но чувствую же, что что-то не то, уже все бумажки предыдущего главы перерыл, нашел только записку, что если дела «станут совсем странными», то... обратиться к вам. Я и пришел. Может, газ какой-то? Мы однажды разбирали склад боеприпасов со времен Второй мировой, но там повезло, ничего не разорвалось...

— Вы тут недавно, да? — Х. подняла на него глаза, подбросила яблоко на ладони, поймала, подавив порыв откусить. С ней бы вряд ли что-то случилось: аконитом вроде не пахло, и вряд ли фрукты были напичканы серебром.

Глава осторожно кивнул.

— Пару месяцев назад перевелся. А что, так заметно?

— Заметно. Бесполезный совет, которому вы скорее всего не последуете, но: постарайтесь не слишком глубоко закапываться в местную... — Х. скривилась, подбирая слово, — историю. Нихрена хорошего вы там не найдете.

Глава непонимающе поморгал, и она продолжила:

— Оставляйте свои яблоки, попробую разобраться. Больше не тащите, здесь и так места мало.

— Их собирают же, самый сезон, вдруг дети отравятся, где нам их еще хранить...

— Так усильте охр-рану, — зарычала Х., чувствуя, как от волны раздражения встают дыбом волосы на загривке. — Не мне вам объяснять, что делать с опасными объектами, я даже не детектив. Полиция вы или где? И свалите уже, мне еще работать, а ваши бравые ребята ковер испортили и атмосферу засрали. Видите тот фикус?

Глава послушно повернулся к стоящей в углу египетской вазе, которую С. как-то прислала в порыве облагораживания, плохо прикрываясь благодарностью за переделанные документы. Из вазы торчали ветки сухостоя.

— Это Рейна, и до вашего прихода она была живой, — решительно закончила Х. — Выметайтесь.

***

Когда в офисе, наконец, стало блаженно пусто, Х. упрямо села разгребать почту. Она этим занималась до, она будет заниматься этим после, и это было важнее всякой дасктауновской фигни, с которой ей наверняка придется разбираться ночью. Ну и что, что было интересно.

— Сначала нормальная работа, — сурово сказала она себе, открывая очередное письмо.

К тому моменту, как она подняла глаза от ноутбука, за окном стемнело, пепельница заполнилась окурками, под потолком витал сизый дымок, а в сигаретной пачке осталась тоскливая пустота. Магазины уже закрылись, до ближайшего круглосуточного было полчаса бодрой трусцой и ужасно лень. 

Можно было посчитать, за сколько запах двадцати ящиков с яблоками заполнит помещение, проникнув в каждую щель, поделить результат на то, когда она в последний раз ела, приплюсовать то, что до кофе или энергетиков руки так и не дошли, и получить громкий хруст. 

Яблоки были крепкие, сладкие, с легкой кислинкой, на вкус — ничего подозрительного. Разве что немного покалывало язык, будто от анестезии. Х. покатала еще одно по столу, достала телефон, положила перед собой и подумала, что надо будет стрясти с полицейского департамента по полному прайсу. Нервы ее стоили даже дороже времени.

Темный экран молчал, но Х. упорно пялилась, излучая столько раздражения, что через полминуты стекло пошло рябью и хмыкнуло:

— Не смотри так, это не я.

— Ну да, а кто же еще? — ответила Х. — Опять инопланетяне?

— Ты веришь в инопланетян? — тут же с живым интересом спросила Э.

— Ага. А еще в Аллаха, Будду, Кришну и в господа нашего Иисуса Христа.

— Люблю, когда ты ругаешься.

— И я! — Прямо у окна в воздухе загорелись сначала две красные точки, потом материализовалась вся остальная Н. Х. цыкнула, внутренне вздрогнув. Какие же у этих двух были всратые привычки: во-первых, подглядывать, во-вторых — подслушивать, в-третьих — заявляться без спросу и лезть в чужие дела, в-четвертых... ладно, кофемашина была не так плоха. — О, что это у тебя? Яблоки? Вкусные? Откуда? Так много! Ты что, ограбила фруктовый магазин? А чего не позвала? Или тебе за что-то заплатили? Яблочная мафия? Ты же столько не съешь! Я попробую, ладно?

Мгновение спустя длинная черная коса уже болталась у Х. перед столом. Конечно, места-то было немного, где ей еще болтаться, пока обладательница шуршит по ящикам, не дождавшись ни одного ответа.

— А вкуфно!

— Они отравлены, — мрачно сказала Х., слушая задорный хруст.

— Ой, да фто мне фделаефся, ты ше ефа.

— Сначала прожуй, потом говори. Нихрена не понятно.

Н. зажевала быстрее, блеснув стеклами очков, громко сглотнула и улыбнулась.

— Говорю, ничего мне не будет, ты же ела, значит, серебра там нет. Чесноком не пахнет — фу вообще, чеснок и яблоки, гадость, наверное! — кровью мертвецов тоже, откуда ей там самой взяться, если никто не накачал? Вывод: можно есть.

— Зачем ты вообще это ешь, ты же вампир? — спросила Х., остро чувствуя, как день уже с ночи не задался.

Н. передвинула папки и органайзер с одного угла стола на другой и плюхнулась на столешницу, закинув ногу на ногу. Углы каждый раз были разные, но в седалищных вопросах что Н., что Э., видимо, руководствовались только велением левой пятки — чтобы бесить еще сильнее.

— Вкусно, вот и ем, — хихикнула Н., качая тонкой ногой в тяжелом ботинке. — Так куда тебе столько? К Самайну готовишься? Еще же рано!

Х. закрыла ноутбук, отодвинула его подальше от любопытной задницы и зевнула. Прикинула, что плохого может быть, если в общих чертах осветить ситуацию, и ответила:

— Кто-то отравил яблони в саду, который принадлежит... — Она безжалостно ткнула в телефон, находя файл от главы, пролистала документ и невольно хмыкнула. — Принадлежит А. Ну надо же, а я думала, у него только с головой и тыквами проблемы.

— О-о-о, тот самый А.! — искренне восхитилась Н., шумно вгрызаясь уже во второе яблоко. Огрызок от первого был метко выброшен в приоткрытое окно. — Кто это, кстати?

— Тот, у кого вы тыквы пиздили, эй! Память как у комара, что ли?

— А, — понятливо обозначила Н., даже не пытаясь притвориться виноватой, и мило улыбнулась, пожав плечами: — Не помню такого.

Х. тихо зарычала, резко поднимаясь. Закинула зерна в кофемашину, гневно нажала на кнопку и встала у окна, скрестив руки на груди. Грохот жестокого перемалывания кофе в труху немного расслаблял.

— Хочу выяснить, кто отравил яблоки, если не вы. Там уже кто-то сдох или около того, новый глава полиции попросил разобраться и притащил эти сраные ящики. 

— Хм, кто бы это мог быть... — Н. посмотрела на потолок, будто ждала ответа от космоса. Поболтала ногами. 

Космос не ответил. Зато ответил погасший телефон Х., насмешливо сообщив голосом Э.:

— Сады А., случайно, не рядом с дальними коттеджами по Красной улице? Почти за городом, в сторону трассы, там еще небольшие огороженные фермы и раньше был вход в городские катакомбы, пока их... хм... не засыпали?

— Откуда я знаю, где они? — огрызнулась Х.

— Так посмотри на карте, у тебя же есть адрес, — ласково ответила Э.

По коже побежала статика, и Х. тряхнула головой, крепче сжимая пальцами локти. Ощущение было такое, будто ледяной рукой погладили против шерсти и вдобавок чувствительно ущипнули за ухо. Она выдержала паузу, прежде чем проверить, но сады А., судя по описанию, действительно находились где-то там.

— Ты же говорила, что это не твоих рук дело?

— Не моих, честно! — рассмеялась Э. — Но это все объясняет! Как забавно. Ах, не дождется А. в этом году яблок в карамели, какая тоска, какая боль, только представь: тыкв нет, яблок нет, все тлен, сколько нового он почерпнет из этого опыта! Сколько печали выльет на беспомощную бумагу! Хотя он все еще может накормить яблоками своих врагов, и те погрузятся в сладкий сон, грешные и падшие. Или прекрасную белокожую девушку... а, Н., так ты уже ешь яблоко! У тебя есть на примете знакомые гномы? Прекрасное вышло бы переосмысление. Ты слышала оригинал? Тебе понравится.

Н. покачала головой и лукаво улыбнулась, сверкнув глазами за линзами очков.

— Гномов нет. Даже принца нет. Есть только симпатичный волк, подойдет?

Она медленно подняла яблоко к лицу и укусила, не откусывая — так, что стали видны длинные клыки. Белое на ярко-красном. По подбородку потек сок, сладкий запах на секунду стал сильнее, и Х. прищурилась, инстинктивно поведя носом. Пришлось себя одернуть.

— Так что такого забавного, Э.? — спросила она. — Поделишься, пока я вас обеих не выгнала нахуй вместе с вашим представлением?

— Это же совсем другая сказка, Н.! Для нее сначала придется испечь пирожки, — ответила Э. и тут же добавила, не меняя тона: — Нет, не поделюсь. Что мне за это будет?

В горле заклекотало, и Х. оскалилась. Все это дурно пахло — яблоками, как ядовитый зоман, — но других зацепок у нее не было: ко всему хаосу в гребаном Дасктауне прикладывал свои кошачьи лапки ковен Э., и если они не захотят, чтобы она что-то выяснила, вряд ли у нее получится. А торговаться с ведьмой, однажды добывшей себе бессмертие, с одной стороны не хотелось, а с другой...

В конце концов, Х. была хорошим юристом. И уж в формулировках точно не уступала.

— О, кстати! — вдруг воскликнула Н., ломая застывшую тишину. Соскочила со стола, смахнув ручку и стикер, и зарылась в ящики. — Я сейчас! Подождите минутку!

Бессовестно задрав юбку, она свалила в подол несколько яблок, крутанулась на месте и спросила, заглядывая в глаза:

— Они ведь тебе не нужны?

Х. скептически подняла бровь.

— Двадцать ящиков? Я лошадь, по-твоему? Забирай.

— Класс! — оповестила та и растворилась в воздухе, оставив ее наедине с говорящим телефоном.

И ведь нельзя было просто выключить и избавиться от назойливой компании: Э. все равно докопалась бы. Отразилась в дверной ручке, в зеркале туалета, в воде из-под крана, в чашке кофе, в кнопках на кофемашине, в оконном стекле или в ее собственных глазах.

— Так что? — вкрадчиво продолжила та.

— Яблоки хочешь? Зараза к заразе не липнет, так что ты точно не отравишься.

Э. выразительно хмыкнула.

— Не люблю яблоки. Еще варианты?

Х. пожевала губу, выглянув в окно. Парковка перед офисом была пуста, а звезд на черном небе — почти не видно, их слабый свет полностью перебивал яркий подъездной фонарь. 

Если в полнолуние она была сильна, как любой оборотень, то новолуние выпивало всю энергию, делая ее мягче. Сначала полиции согласилась помочь почти безвозмездно, потом людей в больницах стало вроде немного жаль, теперь проговорила с Э. дольше пяти минут и даже не захотела перегрызть ей какое-нибудь хитрое сухожилие. 

Противное это было ощущение.

— С людьми все будет в порядке, они спят, — внезапно почти мурлыкнула Э. — Паучий яд не убивает, это магия, и она держит жертву живой, пока не потребуется. В малых дозах вообще может быть неплохим снотворным. Без кокона они скоро проснутся сами.

Пауки, вот оно что. С арахнидами Х. пока лично не сталкивалась — но после того рождественского ужина не особо-то и рвалась. Достаточно было посмотреть со стороны, чтобы понять, что насекомые, особенно такие огромные, волку не товарищи.

— Ты же вроде хотела что-то взамен? — подозрительно нахмурилась Х.

— Перехотела. Давай сойдемся на том, что на следующий шабаш ты придешь своими лапами, и нам не придется ловить тебя по всему лесу? Хочу погладить твои мягкие ушки, чтобы ты не беспокоилась по пустякам. Переживать из-за новолуния — так мило.

Х. резко вдохнула, собираясь если не рявкнуть, то хотя бы достойно ответить о том, что она думает по поводу чтения чужих мыслей, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало, но откуда-то из подпространства снова вывалилась Н.

— Все отлично! Все разрешилось! — радостно воскликнула она. — С. понравились яблоки!

— Какое счастье. Я сейчас взвою от восторга, — мрачно ответила Х.

— Ты уж постарайся! Мы выкупаем этот сад, и нам понадобится твоя помощь, чтобы, ну-у... сделать все официально? Должно же быть официально, да? С. сказала, что в особняке найдется место для свежих яблок, скоро Самайн, яблоки — это вкусно и полезно, в них много калорий, антиоксидантов и чего-то-там-еще-я-не-запомнила! К тому же, она сейчас немного увлеклась выпечкой, мы столько не съедим, так что обязательно вас пригласим. «Осенний лес в этом году изумительно красив». Конец цитаты.

Э. засмеялась так громко, что затрещал экран телефона, и, хихикая, сказала:

— Переосмысление. Бабушка не такая уж и бабушка и хочет землю и яблочный сад, а потом можно пирожки и на ковер, пить чай и отчитываться по кварталу. Дровосеков не будет, Красная Шапочка их сожрет. И она уже самолично явилась по твои большие зубы, так что давай, Волк, — она громко фыркнула, — делай свою работу. Нет сада — нет проблем. Отдай его С., даже инсектициды не понадобятся, само пройдет.

— Честное вампирское! — многообещающе поддержала Н. Разве что под козырек не взяла. 

Звучало бредово: где была честь, а где вампиры?

Х. захотелось непонимающе пошевелить ушами. Большими такими, пушистыми и светло-палевыми, покушение на которые только что сорвалось. Все разрешилось так внезапно просто и быстро, даже реактивно — а она ведь чуть не пообещала уши... то есть, прийти на шабаш. 

Коса будто просвистела над головой, не зацепив, и опасно зависла рядышком. Оставалось надеяться, что сраные пауки почувствовали то же самое, должна же у них была присутствовать хоть какая-то интуиция. Поэтому Х. отошла от окна, налила себе, наконец, кофе, глотнула и задумчиво пробормотала:

— Блядь. Не выношу аграрное право.

***

От звука, с которым Хири бегала по пещере весь последний час, у Аксы уже начинало зудеть в ушах. Тыгыдык-тыгыдык-тыгыдык-вжи-и-их, разворот, и заново. Резко тормозя у блеклой полосы вечернего света, восемь ее острых ног скользили по непокрытому камню с неприятным громким скрежетом. Шипела Хири тоже не музыкально:

— Я эти яблони выращ-щивала?

Акса выставила две передних ноги, задрала колени и устроила на них руки, усевшись у стены. Брюшко неприятно холодило, но это было лучше, чем терпеть экзекуцию стоя.

— Ну, вообще их люди сажали, ухаживали...

— Я выращ-щ-щивала яблони?! — еще громче зашипела Хири. Акса вздохнула.

— Конечно.

— Я их прививала?

— Не то чтобы тебя кто-то об этом просил...

— Прививала! Своим собственным ядом! Чтобы ни одна с-сволочь не тронула! Даже нас-с-секомые!

Мелкие хитиновые пластинки на ее черной спинке пришли в движение, встопорщившись, и затрещали тоже. Шипение превратилось в ультразвук. Акса незаметно помассировала виски пальцами. 

— Там же еще люди были, да? Рабочие.

Хири остановилась, развернулась почти в прыжке, бликуя огромными зрачками.

— Были. Но ты же знаешь... — Она стушевалась, прижав руки к груди. — Я так хотела этот сад. Он тут рядышком, так близко и удобно, далеко выходить не надо. Все под рукой.

— Знаю, конечно. Ты же говорила, — поспешила успокоить Акса. «Наверное», — с надеждой добавила про себя. Наконец-то Хири перестала носиться туда-сюда и плеваться ядом, того и гляди можно будет увести ее подальше от входа, а там и еда, и гамаки, и вообще паука паутина кормит, а не яблоневые сады. Должно же это было когда-нибудь закончиться.

— И поэтому я хотела эти яблони! — добавила Хири гневно, явно заходя на новый круг.

Акса тяжко вздохнула.

— А теперь там шатаетс-ся эта мелкая кровопийца!

«А где вампиры, там и ковен, и куча других проблем», — с тревогой додумала Акса. Никак нельзя было ставить под угрозу их кладку, а для этого надо было еще как-то пережить холодную зиму под городом, защитить потомство, накопить достаточно еды, стараясь не похищать людей слишком часто и не встревая в опасные конфликты...

— ...и жрет мои яблоки! 

— Пресвятая Арахна, да ты же даже не любишь яблоки! — не выдержала Акса. — Вообще не переносишь! Зачем они тебе?!

Наступила жуткая, драматичная тишина. Хири смотрела на нее, беспомощно замерев, словно таракан под лампой. Ну все, подумала Акса, поднимаясь и готовясь извиняться. Сейчас надо будет ловить и откачивать, утешать, а потом найти в себе храбрость и что-то придумать с яблочным кошмаром. Возможно, кого-то убить. Или хотя бы попытаться. Драться точно придется. Потому что она не сможет ей отказать, они ведь так давно не ссорились...

Но Хири внезапно сжала кулаки, выпрямилась во весь свой трехметровый рост, топнула передними ногами и сказала:

— Ну и ладно! Значит, в следующий раз выращу груши. Груши же лучше яблок? Кому вообще нужны их дурацкие яблоки? Гадость полнейшая. Кисло, невкусно, фу.

— Конечно. Отличная идея. Яблоки бесполезны, даже хорошо, что тебе не придется больше с ними возиться.

Блаженно выдохнув, Акса протянула руку, сцепляя когти на прохладном запястье. Мягко повела Хири за собой в темноту, слушая синхронный перестук ног и затихающий недовольный бубнеж, и задумчиво улыбнулась. В этот раз буря миновала их гнездо неожиданно легко, прошла рядом, но не задела, даже паутину не надорвала. Всегда бы так. 

А в следующий — это еще нескоро, не зимой же фрукты выращивать, поблизости даже не было человеческих теплиц. К весне Хири еще может успеть полюбить что угодно.

Груши-то она тоже ненавидела.


End file.
